It's My Time
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: Lucy Pevensie is grown up, but her siblings still treat her like their baby sister. What happens when she too, falls in love? Oneshot, LucyXOC


**It's My Time**

"Susan, this is for real! No pranks and definitely no jokes. I'm old enough to decide a matter of such magnitude for myself, thank you very much!"

"But Lu, this is no ordinary issue. Alright, I accept the fact that he has been courting you since _forever, _but how can you say that he's the one for you? How do you know that he's not taking advantage of you? I-"

'We have been seeing each other for _2 years_ now! Su, I understand your concerns but I'm _21 years old! _Do you want me to die an old maid?"

"Lucy, of course not! Susan is just being a protective older sister, and you know that. All we want is your happiness, Lu,' reprimanded Peter.

"How do you know this is for real, Lu? How do you know that he's the one for you? That he's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with? Remember, marriage is a union for life…the union of two lives, two hearts. Are you ready for it? I ask you again, Lu…is he the one for you? How do you know?'

"Susan,' started Lucy. "Remember when you saw Caspian for the first time, when Peter and Caspian were dueling? The connection you made was instantaneous. Tell me now, Susan. How did you know that he was the one for you?"

Susan understood. She finally accepted the reality that her baby sister Lucy was not the baby she was. Lucy had blossomed into a beautiful woman, and had suitors from Galma Isles, Archenland and Telmar and even Caloremene in addition to those from Narnia.

"Lucy,' said Edmund. "You met him at the Jousting Event at the Annual Galma Sporting Events, am I correct?'

Lucy nodded.

"There, he-"

"Umm, Ed? You can use his name. It's not taboo, you know?' Lucy giggled.

This statement brought a smile upon the faces of Peter, Susan and Edmund.

"I know, he's devastatingly handsome and is pretty good at wielding both a sword and a rapier. His manners are charming and he does seem to take care of you well. And you have known him for what…two years? That's a pretty long time, Lu. I trust your decision and will be happy to give you, my little sister Queen Lucy the Valiant, to the man she so dearly loves." A sob escaped his throat.

"Edmund? Edmund? Oh, thank you so much, this means a lot to me…and I _never ever _imagined _you _getting so emotional! Your support is like – "

She never got to complete her sentence, for Peter, Susan and Edmund caught her in a group hug that nearly swept her off the floor and took her breath away.

* * *

"Excited, my dear Queen?" asked Nariela, Lucy's hand maid as she tightened the stays of her gown.

"Very much, and I do hope that this goes well, Nariela," replied Lucy, sounding nervous. 'Though Peter, Susan and Ed _have _met Wendell before, this is official, Nariela! I'm…I'm really about to get married!"

Lucy was overwhelmed. Her eyes were shining of an unsung happiness and there was a bounce to her step. Nariela, while helping her on with her gown had to keep her occupied in a conversation, or otherwise Lucy would start fidgeting with _something _in her gown.

After the gown was done, Nariela turned Lucy around and fastened a delicate silver circlet around her hair.

"Nariela, what's this?" asked Lucy. "Dear…this is the circlet that belonged to Queen Helen of old. Aslan has kept this for you, dear Lucy," she ended simply.

"Oh Aslan!" gasped Lucy. She finally understood the enormity the significance of the circlet. "Queen Helen wore it when she was crowned as the first queen of Narnia, am I correct?" asked Lucy.

"Yes" replied Nariela.

Lucy fingered the circlet that she was wearing. It was wrought out of silver that defied all time and managed to shine as though it was only made yesterday. Delicate engraving covered its shiny surface.

"Thank You, Aslan," she whispered. "I feel so close to mother right now." A few tears rolled down her cheek.

"Now now, Lucy…look, here's Queen Susan. I'll let you two sisters have a private moment." Thus saying, she went out of the room and gently shut the door.

* * *

"Ohhh…look at you, Luce!" exclaimed Susan. And she had all the reasons to.

Lucy was wearing a simple deep pink gown with silver embroidery over the bodice. The satiny skirt swished around as Lucy spun around in sheer joy. The fitted sleeves flared at the wrists, where it contained some elegant silver embroidery.

_Royal,_ thought Susan. _She looks absolutely regal. _She was so proud of her little sister, and wanted the joy of this moment to last forever.

It was all too soon before Lucy left her room and glided through the passage into the throne room, her eyes sparkling just as much as the circlet she wore.

_Silence_.

"Lucy, is that really you? My baby sister?" asked Peter, the emotion running thick in his voice. Lucy gave him a smile that was as radiant as sun. "Of course…the one you brought up, you know," she replied softly.

On the other side of the great hallway, below the dais where the four thrones were situated stood Wendell. His love for the youngest queen, Lucy shone plainly in his eyes. There were no pretences about this man.

Right from his deep blue velvet tunic, to his painstakingly polished boots, Wendell looked the picture of perfection. He had to prove that he truly did care for Queen Lucy not just because she was royalty, as had been seen in the past. He knew how it felt to have someone flaunt false affections and then have your heart come crashing down in one second when they pulled back their false pretense. He had experienced much in that short life of his.

* * *

Lucy looked across the Throne Room and caught Wendell's eyes. Deep chocolate eyes searched into startling blue eyes. That one look spoke volumes about their love than any other action. _Blue into brown, brown into blue. _It came naturally, and only when Edmund cleared his throat did they break their gaze and smiled sheepishly at Peter and Edmund.

Susan, after giving Lucy a comforting look and a brief nod joined her brothers on the dais and seated herself upon her throne. "Lucy, Wendell…please come here to the dais. There is nothing to fear," added Peter, noting the nervous look in Wendell's eyes.

"Well, we have gathered here to– "began Susan.

"Su? They aren't getting married _here. _And most definitely not this moment. Why are you talking as though we are at their marriage?" teased Edmund. "Which is a definite event, of course, one that we wouldn't miss for the world" added Peter.

Lucy looked at her two brothers with eyes that were shining of unshed tears. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!!" she yelled. Wendell gave her a startled look. She caught it and sobered up.

"Wendell, welcome to the family, brother. I wish you all the happiness, peace and satisfaction in the world. Oh, and I also hope that you will not be driven to your death by my sister's mad antics" said Edmund, a wide grin upon his face. This statement earned him a hard smack on his head from Lucy. "

"Oww! What was that for?" he demanded. "For your ever-so complementing words, brother dear," she smirked.

"Thank you so much your majesties. Your approval means the world to me. And I promise that in no way shall I let any harm befall Lucy. My love for her is true and never- ending, your majesties. I will put her life and her wants before my own at each and every point of time in my life, and above all, we shall live everyday knowing that the reason we are together is because of you " Wendell said reverently.

"You are welcome. Our sister's happiness is our own, you know. And there is no need to address us so formally, Wendell," said Susan kindly. "You many call us Susan, Peter and Edmund. After all, aren't we brother and sister now?"

* * *

The marriage of Queen Lucy the Valiant to Lord Wendell Durham took place in a grand fashion. The courtyard, where the ceremony was held was decked out in a combination of peonies and jasmines, giving the courtyard a look of heavenly splendor and an exquisite aroma to match.

Susan rushed around from here to there, barking out orders.

"Melina, the floral centerpieces at each table are meant to be in the _centre! _Not just floating around somewhere in the table!" The centaur's cheeks flushed and she hurriedly went to fix the problem while mumbling an apology.

"Ronan! Freidan! This isn't a play ground, you here? _It's Queen Lucy's wedding!"_ The young fauns looked up from where they were having a tussle. The furious gleam in Susan's eye scared them, and, running towards Susan, they cried out apologies. "Queen Susan, Queen Susan!" they chanted. "We are very sorry. Please forgive us?" The picture of the young twin fauns with their childish voices endeared to Susan. She couldn't stay angry for so long. "Okay, apology accepted. Now please, don't mess things up any more and _definitely _no fighting, is that clear?" With a hurried nod, they scampered out of the courtyard to get ready.

After this, Susan and her siblings went to get dressed for the magical event ahead of them.

Back in Lucy's dressing chambers, she was a nervous wreck. "Today is the most important day of my life, Nariela!" she wailed. "And I'm a mess! Just look at me…Wendell is going to run away at my sight."

"Dear, you look positively charming. A hundred other dashing young men are going to ask you to be _their _brides, you hear?"

"Your Majesty, with the utmost respect, can you please stay still? I find it quite difficult to braid your hair when you are twisting this way and turning that way," said Alyssa in her lilting voice.

"Sorry!" said Lucy apologetically. "It's just nerves, I guess…I wonder what Wendell…" she broke off, blushing furiously.

Finally, she was ready. All the naiads, dryads and centaurs who had been painstakingly helping Lucy looked at her in awe. "Well, we have done a great job, and Queen Lucy just looks…_gorgeous, "_said Laverne in a satisfied tone.

This was an understatement. There were no words left to describe how Lucy looked and felt. She was wearing a dainty white off-shoulder gown with long, flowing sleeves. Her figure – hugging bodice was aglow with sequin work. The full silk skirt made Lucy look even taller and slimmer than she already was.

A wreath of azaleas decorated her long, satiny French-braided hair. A tiara made for especially for Lucy as a present from the dwarves and her very own DLF sat upon her head.

"His Majesty Lord Wendell is going to faint when he sees you, dear queen." said Nariela. "Well, it is time," said Alyssa, tears coming to her eyes. "I wish you the best, ma'am. And don't you ever forget me."

Lucy, tears springing into her chocolate eyes, hugged each of her hand maidens who had served her for so many years in turn – Nariela, Alyssa and Laverne. "Thank You" she whispered.

* * *

A hush fell over the courtyard as Queen Lucy, in all her splendid finery, started to walk down the aisle in the arms of her brother Peter who was there to give her away. As Wendell gazed at his bride-to-be for the first time, his eyes went wide and a gasp escaped his mouth. Edmund, who was standing with him heard it and smiled. "You are indeed lucky, Wendell," he said. "See that you treasure her, for I know that she will care for you like no other." Wendell nodded in reply.

Aslan, the great lion greeted the masses.

"Welcome, oh worthy Narnians, to witness the union of Lord Wendell Durham and Queen Lucy the Valiant, in holy matrimony." The crowds cheered.

"A marriage is indeed a glorious event - the divine coming together of two people whose match is made in heaven. May the Gods look after you both, dear children, and may the fire of your love never extinguish but instead burn on forever and ever, brighter than a star."

"Do you, Wendell Durham, take Lucy Pevensie to be your wife, and take her side at all times, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Do you, Lucy Pevensie, take Wendell Durham to be your husband, and take his side at all times, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Then I proclaim you man and wife. Many years of joy and ecstasy lay before you – _use it well. _Time, once passed, can never be regained. Bless you. "

Thus saying, Aslan roared a mighty roar as though sealing the marriage. "You may now kiss the bride."

And as Aslan, Peter, Susan, Edmund and the rest of the crowd watched, Lucy and Wendell wrapped their arms around each other and closed the remaining gap around them in a sweet and lingering kiss.

"I Love you, Wendell," whispered Lucy, looking into his sea – blue eyes.

"I love you too, my darling," replied Wendell.

* * *

_5 years later_

'Dad, Lilyanna keeps pulling my hair! I can't help it if she doesn't have hair, can I? Keep her away!" shrieked 3 years - old Wayne.

"Wayne, honey, she is just a baby! You were the same when you were Lilyanna's age, you know," added Wendell.

"You particularly liked pulling _my _hair, sweetheart," said her mother, Queen Lucy, laughing at the memory.

Wendell pulled her close towards him and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" asked his wife. "Hmm, you may have forgotten to mention it," teased Wendell.

"I love you so much, dear" she said with shining eyes. "I love you too."

"Mommy! Daddy! Please tell me the story again of how you got married? Wayne wanted to know.

Lucy glanced at Wendell, who nodded with a mischievous grin. "Alright, here goes. Once upon a time…"

* * *

**A/N: That marks the end of this one-shot. Hope you liked it. Please do review , review, REVIEW!! I'm planning on giving out double chocolate chip cookies to all those who do!! :D :D And the sequel to this is up, titled "A Shining Star". Do check it out!**

**-Yours always,  
****SashaWPevensie**


End file.
